


Human Gabriel

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Human Gabriel, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Based off a NSFW gif submission.  Gif can be viewed on original post here:https://thewhiterabbit42.tumblr.com/post/172321837896/nsfw-trickster-tuesday-human-gabriel-gif





	Human Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a NSFW gif submission. Gif can be viewed on original post here:  
> https://thewhiterabbit42.tumblr.com/post/172321837896/nsfw-trickster-tuesday-human-gabriel-gif

He can never resist undressing you right after a hunt.  Sometimes it’s with gentle fingers, with no intent other than to give you a hand before you both tumble into bed.  Sometimes it’s with a feverish hunger that has him ruining as many articles of clothing as the monsters you’ve just destroyed.  Tonight, it’s slow and sweet, and the way he stares reverently at your body as he lowers you onto the mattress tells you he’s in the mood to take his time.  

 

He worships you in ways that tell you just how much he cares.  He can’t say it; it’s possible he’ll never be able to vocalize what you mean to him after all he’s been through.  You’re surprised he’s even able to give this much of himself considering all of the betrayals he’s endured.

 

The most recent, and perhaps the greatest, looms over both your heads, even now.  By day it haunts your every decision and action, and at night it simply rattles around your mind as you try to imagine how  _ he  _ must feel about it all.  You often wonder, is this what it’s like for him to date a human?  

 

The only sign of his previous status is the set of wings tattooed across his back.  He doesn’t talk about losing his grace, and you don’t push him for answers. Now that he’s just as deep in the life as you are, you spend every safe moment you have appreciating each other and all it entails.    It’s in these moments that every worry and uncertainty melts away, whether he’s making love to you like he is right now, or simply taking out some of his excess frustration and energy by fucking you into the nearest piece of furniture.  No matter how he takes you, however, there’s always something in the way he handles you that reminds you that you are more than just a body to him. 

 

It’s those tender little touches that clue you both in to how deep this goes.  The way he gently holds your neck, needing more of you, the urge to see your face and taste your lips and tongue overwhelming when he’s got you on your stomach.  It’s hard for you to reach much of anything, so you settle for stroking his hand, wanting him to know you feel that connection just as much as he does. 

 

He could simply slam into you; God knows you wouldn’t mind it, but he keeps a steady, even pace, drawing it out, reveling in your heat and tightness, as he does his best to make sure every inch of himself is just as pleasing for you.  From this position he hits your g-spot just right, dragging down your walls enough to reach it before he pushes back into you as far as he can go. 

 

He keeps this up for as long as he can, creating a sweet symphony in your body that crescendos again and again, before he finally hits his own climax.  By the time this happens you’re both slick with sweat and too exhausted to move. He wraps his arms around you, and the weight on your back is more of a comfort than an inconvenience.

 

He traces his fingers along your skin as you begin to drift off to sleep.  It’s something he’s always done since you’ve started sharing a bed. Unbeknownst to you, these aren’t just random patterns, but actual languages, many of which you’d never recognize.  They span the centuries, back to the dawn of time, just like him, and through them, he pours out the words he longs to say with the hope that you’ll somehow be able to hear them with the parts of you that matter most.


End file.
